Imagine if George picked you
by WillowPillow
Summary: Just felt like writing some fluffy smut. This is in second person so you get to imagine this is all you! You get picked by George for a night of awesome. Have fun! WARNING: do not read if you can't appreciate a little PWP. You've been warned...


Out of all of the girls there, begging to share just one night with a Beatle, imagine George picks _you_. He grabs your hand and starts leading you off to a hotel room on the floor only for the band. He turns back to you and smirks and you blush and turn away shyly. He opens the door, not even bothering to turn on the light. Never even expecting to ever be in such a situation, you begin to shake a little with nerves.

"Don't be anxious, luv." He assures you in a low voice, sitting you down on the bed at the same time. You calm down some and then tense slightly when his lips meet yours in a light peck. By now your eyes have adjusted some to the dark and as he pulls away you can see him grinning at your reaction.

_God, that smile_, you think to yourself, your heart fluttering in excitement. He puts an arm around your shoulder and comes back in for another kiss, this time a deeper, more close kiss. It's very slow and sensual. You can feel the breath from his nose on your cheek and the sweat on his face from the show that seemed like it was so long ago. The sweat doesn't bother you though, you find it to be a bit of a turn on in fact.

His lips part and his tongue slides out, begging to be let in. You oblige, of course. The feel of his mouth is heavenly. You want to stay in this kiss forever and within what seems like a split second, he breaks, breaths in deeply and slides your jacket off. He then begins to lay little lines of kisses on your jawline, down to your neck and down your arm. A gratuitous moan escapes your lips and he sounds pleased.

He chuckles and says, "The lady is happy, I see." You open your eyes and smile. He slowly lays you down onto the bed, slides your shirt off and continues kissing back up your arm and down your chest. You feel him hesitate at your bra for just a slight moment, but then he continues down to your naval. You're breathing heavier now and you can't understand how a man could be so eager to please the woman first. Here you are, nearly naked and he hasn't even taken a single article of clothing off or even touched himself; _you_ haven't even had the chance to touch him. But you don't question it and continue moaning out of sheer joy that you're here in the first place.

He's stopped now right at the beginning of your pantie line and you shiver from the anticipation. His fingers begin to wrap around the waistband and he pulls them down, all the while looking like he's opening the biggest present on Christmas.

"You should take your bra off," he breathes out with a raspy voice as he looks at you from between your legs. You're so mesmerized by the entire situation at that moment, that you tear your bra off agreeingly. He stares at your chest admiringly for a brief moment and then looks back down at his mission at hand.

His tongue glides smoothly and then flicks lightly right at your clit. You shudder and a throaty moan comes out against your will. His mouth hovers for a second and you can feel his breath on you. You can't take the anticipation. You grab his hair and nearly push him back onto you. "Okay," he says hesitantly, "If you think you want it all now..." And with that he continues to eat you out. He slides a single finger in and then a second and you gasp. That feeling alone is almost enough to push you over the edge. He licks you, at first slow but quickening in speed with each stroke. His long, guitarist fingers slide in and out, just grazing your g-spot every time. All of this in sync is too much. You stop him just before.

"Stop!" You pant and laugh. He slides up your body and pulls you into a heated kiss. He's sweating more than before and you can feel a definite bulge in his slacks. You move your hand down to rub it but he grabs your wrist and stops you.

"No," he says breathing heavy, "Not now. Right now's about you, my lovely." And he keeps kissing you while stroking your right nipple with his thumb. You can tell he's obviously getting turned on, as much as you are. He's breathing very heavy now and the bulge in his pants is growing. You're grinding against his leg all the while and the friction from the fabric of his pants is unbearable. Hungrily, you reach down and fumble at the belt buckle. This time he doesn't protest and helps to get his belt undone. He slides his pants down quickly and and pulls his shirt off.

He smiles. "You ready?" he asks excitedly. You smile back, equally eager and nod. He enters at a careful pace and throws his head back. "Shit," he groans in a dragged out manner. You grip the bed's backboard and gasp. "Oh my God!"

"Are you okay?" He sounds worried. "I'm fuckin' awesome, honey," you reply impatiently. He goes on thrusting, leisurely and gentle at first as he whispers sweet little nothings into your ear. He's merely inches above you, his slightly too long hair drapes over his forehead and deep, brown eyes. He's looking deeply into your own eyes sweetly. _This is what total bliss is_, you think to yourself. _I will never be happier than this_.

After a while his pace begins to quicken and a thin layer of sweat forms over you both. Sweet little nothings soon turn into swears of pleasure. You know the whole floor probably hears it too.

"Fuck!" you practically yell. His cock is grinding all of the most sensitive nerves inside you. With each thrust, the slender muscles in his arms bulge and the bed moves back and hits the wall behind you. He's moaning your name now and it gives you goosebumps. _Holy fucking shit, George fucking Harrison is __**moaning **__my name. This can't be happening. This is literally too much to handle_.

You can feel it coming. You're both going to come soon. He can feel it too and he says, "Darling. Darling, I want you to come first. Do it for me, okay love?" He pushes in deeper than before and you gasp. "Come on, do it." He says huskily as he grabs your hand and puts it on your clit. You rub yourself only a few strokes and suddenly a warm rush spreads all over your body. You breathe in sharply.

"Holy fucking Christ!" A second after, he comes too, exploding inside you. He groans loudly and then collapses on top of you. You both lay there, panting and sweating. After a couple of minutes he looks at you with an extremely satisfied grin.

"Are you happy, love?" You smile happily back and sit up. "Ecstatic is more like it." Seemingly pleased with him self, he kisses you. "Fantastic!"

He stands up and offers you his hand. You get off the bed and begin dressing. He puts on a hotel robe and watches you change.

"If it means a thing to you, my dear, I think you're very beautiful." He says to you as you put on your dingy jacket that you brought only because it was cold. You blush wildly and say, "Why thank you my kind sir," imitating his English accent (poorly). He chuckles and leads you to the door.

You're about to open the door and leave when you turn around and decide to ask him the question that's been on your mind all night. "George, why were you so nice? I mean with you wanting me to get off first and the little pet names and all. You could literally get any girl to do anything for you and you choose to please them instead." He looks down sheepishly and replies, "Well actually this is the first time I've really done something like this. Girls always try to please me because I'm in a band, I suppose. But I figure, why not give a girl the night of her life when she doesn't always get this chance?" He pauses and laughs, "I suppose with this kind of reaction I'll do this more often."

Amazed and overwhelmed by how surprisingly kind he is, you pull him in for a tight hug. "I'm glad I didn't pick John," you say giggling and he laughs too. "Yeah he's not too nice to his birds," he says and winks. He kisses you tenderly one last time and takes off his robe. "Here keep this," he insists. "There's about five more in the bath," he chuckles once and you take it gratefully and step out into the hall.

"Thanks for the night," you say and he salutes you and blows a kiss, then closes the door. Like a dork, you catch it and then start running down the hall like a madman, trying to contain your shrieks of joy. Your friends are wondering where you've been for the past hour by now. Wait til they hear...


End file.
